Boots are a form of footwear that can be somewhat difficult to take off. Construction workers, hikers, farmers, hunters and others often wear boots in outdoor locations during adverse weather. This may result in an accumulation of mud on the boots which further complicates the process of removing the boots from one's feet.
Prior devices for facilitating removal of a boot from one's foot include devices which have a handle that is grasped by the user and which have a pair of fork like prongs at the end of the handle that are proportioned to bear against opposite sides of the rear part of the boot. The user can push boots off of his or her feet without touching the boots in the process.
Prior devices of the above discussed kind do not facilitate boot removal to the most desirable extent. The device must be carefully manipulated by the user to maintain it in an operative relationship with the boot as the boot is being pushed off of the foot. This user must accomplish this while balancing on one leg in instances where there is no convenient place to sit down. The devices are not particularly suited for picking up and carrying removed muddy boots without hand contact with the boots.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.